howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Defenders of Berk
This is the gallery page for Hiccup during Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Live and Let Fly From the academy.jpg Flying home.jpg What's with him.jpg He loves it.jpg No night flying.jpg Ok, why don't I.jpg Behind his back again.jpg Fly around at night.jpg Possible dragon attacks.jpg It dosen't exist.jpg This is very very important.jpg There is no dragon.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after being told to come back.jpg Hate having to wake her.jpg I held firm.jpg You did great Fishlegs.jpg This blows over.jpg What do we do now.jpg The Iron Gronckle Fishlegs name being said.jpg Astrid testing out the sword made of gronkle iron.jpg It's pretty.jpg Five times.jpg Yeah we did.jpg I know.jpg We're all important.jpg When one of us is missing.jpg Reacting to what Snotlout said.jpg What are we gonna do.jpg DD_S2_DoB_E2_0395.jpg|attached to a magnetized Meatlug normal_DD_S2_DoB_E2_0422.jpg The Night and the Fury Astrid's idea.jpg Tumblr muk8c8qghi1r6avsho7 1280.png Screen Shot 2013-10-09 at 11.15.52 AM.png Dagur's Crossbow 15.png Dagur's Crossbow 14.png Dagur's Crossbow 13.png Dagur's Crossbow 12.png Dagur's Crossbow 11.png Dagur's Crossbow 10.png Dagur's Crossbow 9.png Dagur's Crossbow 8.png Dagur's Crossbow 7.png Dagur's Crossbow 6.png Dagur's Crossbow 5.png Dagur's Crossbow 4.png Dagur's Crossbow 3.png Dagur's Crossbow 2.png Dagur's Crossbow 1.png Dagur's Crossbow 30.png Dagur's Crossbow 29.png Dagur's Crossbow 28.png Dagur's Crossbow 27.png Dagur's Crossbow 24.png Dagur's Crossbow 23.png Dagur's Crossbow 22.png Dagur's Crossbow 21.png Dagur's Crossbow 20.png Dagur's Crossbow 19.png Dagur's Crossbow 18.png Dagur's Crossbow 17.png Dagur's Crossbow 16.png Dagur's Crossbow 35.png Dagur's Crossbow 34.png Dagur's Crossbow 33.png Dagur's Crossbow 31.png Dagur's Crossbow 55.png Dagur's Crossbow 52.png Dagur's Crossbow 51.png Dagur's Crossbow 49.png Dagur's Crossbow 48.png Dagur's Crossbow 46.png Dagur's Crossbow 45.png Dagur's Crossbow 44.png Dagur's Crossbow 43.png Dagur's Crossbow 42.png Dagur's Crossbow 41.png Dagur's Crossbow 40.png Dagur's Crossbow 39.png Dagur's Crossbow 38.png Dagur's Crossbow 37.png Dagur's Crossbow 36.png Dagur's Crossbow 62.png Dagur's Crossbow 61.png Dagur's Crossbow 60.png Dagur's Crossbow 59.png Dagur's Crossbow 58.png Dagur's Crossbow 57.png Dagur's Crossbow 56.png Tunnel Vision Scrubdown.jpg You should have seen.jpg More concerned about what.jpg Return to their birthplace.jpg Screaming Death 2.jpg Race to Fireworm Island Ever since Alvin and the whispering death.jpg Berk for himself.jpg That wasn't stubborn.jpg As many fireworms as we can find.jpg Stay with your dragon.jpg Jws865.png Fright of Passage You were saying.jpg You're not going to stop me.jpg To protect Berk.jpg Learning about it.jpg Understand.jpg That just instills me with condifence.jpg See this thing.jpg Hiccup yelling Astrid's name.jpg Hiccup saving Astrid from the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and a still frozen Astrid.jpg Hiccup moving Astrid to Toothless.jpg Hiccup having put Astrid on top of Toothless.jpg Hiccup shaking Astrid.jpg It froze me.jpg He was paralyzed by it.jpg Hiccup now determined to stop the flightmare.jpg Falling back to town.jpg We're the only thing between.jpg Astrid happy to be going after the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the glowing algae for the first time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the glowing algae.jpg Having landed by the stream.jpg Getting a closer look at the water.jpg The glow must be.jpg Some sort of reaction.jpg Looking up at the sky.jpg Flightmare is following.jpg That's why it always takes.jpg Not getting it.jpg Hiccup starting to push Astrid to get out of sight of the flightmare.jpg Seeing what the flightmare is doing.jpg Backing away from the flightmare.jpg Toothless up in the air.jpg Don't think that gonna happen.jpg Hiccup and Astrid running to Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Astrid getting on Toothless.jpg Looking back at the flightmare.jpg What do we do.jpg Think we lost him.jpg Nope.jpg The flightmare shining brightly into Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless's face.jpg The flightmare in front of them.jpg Hiccup yelling Toothless as Toothless is falling towards the ground.jpg Getting up from where they ended up.jpg Hiccup, Look.jpg Coming back out of the cave.jpg Having seen the Flightmare fly past the cave.jpg At least the glow wears off.jpg About to head back to the sky.jpg Hiccup having spotted Fishlegs.jpg Astrid having seen her dragon.jpg About to jump to her dragon.jpg The flightmare got fishlegs.jpg Look out.jpg But the Flightmare is guarding it.jpg I think I have a way to distract it.jpg The algae.jpg Time for a little midnight snack.jpg All three dragons behind the Flightmare.jpg We did it.jpg Now lets get home.jpg The most important thing we learned.jpg Was indeed fearless.jpg Stoick saying that can now just enjoying arvindals fire.jpg Worst in Show Sharpshot 17.png Sharpshot 12.png Sharpshot 11.png Sharpshot 10.png Sharpshot 9.png Sharpshot 8.png Sharpshot 7.png Sharpshot 6.png Sharpshot 5.png Sharpshot 4.png Sharpshot 16.png Sharpshot 15.png Sharpshot 14.png Sharpshot 13.png Sharpshot 62.png Sharpshot 61.png Sharpshot 59.png Sharpshot 56.png Sharpshot 55.png Sharpshot 54.png Sharpshot 53.png Sharpshot 52.png Sharpshot 51.png Sharpshot 50.png Sharpshot 49.png Sharpshot 48.png Sharpshot 47.png Sharpshot 46.png Sharpshot 45.png Sharpshot 44.png Sharpshot 43.png Sharpshot 42.png Sharpshot 41.png Sharpshot 40.png Sharpshot 39.png Sharpshot 38.png Sharpshot 37.png Sharpshot 36.png Sharpshot 35.png Appetite for Destruction Pretty cool.jpg I quite like it too.jpg Last words you ever speak.jpg Hiccup saying fine.jpg That happened to the other islands.jpg I don't think it ever really left.jpg Astrid having realized where the screaming death is headed.jpg Sending for reinforcements.jpg How'd he do that.jpg About the screaming death.jpg Qe2x.png Sharpshot 78.png Sharpshot 77.png Sharpshot 76.png Sharpshot 75.png Sharpshot 74.png Sharpshot 73.png Sharpshot 72.png Sharpshot 71.png Sharpshot 70.png Sharpshot 69.png Sharpshot 68.png Sharpshot 67.png Sharpshot 66.png Sharpshot 65.png Sharpshot 64.png Sharpshot 63.png Sharpshot 110.png Sharpshot 109.png Sharpshot 106.png Sharpshot 105.png Sharpshot 104.png Sharpshot 124.png Sharpshot 122.png Sharpshot 121.png Sharpshot 120.png Sharpshot 119.png Sharpshot 118.png Zippleback Down Even the toughest.jpg Let's just call it a teaching moment.jpg After Snotlout has gotten trapped in a netter trap.jpg Gonna get me outta here.jpg Absolutely necessary is it.jpg Hiccup starting to head to free Snotlout.jpg No idea, do you.jpg Where you can't get into trouble.jpg He's got a point.jpg But you were think it.jpg When they don't come back.jpg Where are you going Zippleback Down.jpg We're going with you.jpg They're my responsibility.jpg Hiccup and Toothless flying off to find the twins.jpg Not so fast, hiccup.jpg A View to a Skrill, Part 1 A View to a Skrill Part I.png Farma i Sven.jpg A View to a Skrill, Part 2 The Flight Stuff The worst idea.jpg Jws1137.png Bbc 7.JPG Jws1144.png Jws1149.png Jws1152.png Jws1155.png Jws1163.png Jws1164.png Jws1165.png Jws1167.png Jws1170.png Jws1174.png Jws1181.png Jws1182.png Jws1184.png Jws1185.png Jws1187.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-11-14h15m06s193.png Fanghook 37.png Fanghook 57.png Fanghook 56.png Fanghook 55.png Fanghook 54.png Fanghook 80.png Fanghook 79.png Fanghook 78.png Fanghook 77.png Fanghook 76.png Fanghook 70.png Fanghook 84.png Fanghook 83.png Fanghook 82.png Fanghook 81.png Free Scauldy Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 13 Free Scauldy Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime211.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 13 Free Scauldy Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime206.jpg Frozen Can we try to stay focused.jpg Stoick closing the door.jpg My beard is frozen solid.jpg Perfect dragon for the job.jpg Hiccup looking at the frozen ocean.jpg I've never seen the ocean.jpg Hiccup and Toothless headed to Johann's ship.jpg Johann and Hiccup on Toothless.jpg Berk on foot.jpg Trader Johann telling a story.jpg Arrival at an abandoned Berk.jpg Hiccup after picking up a cup from the floor.jpg It's very wierd.jpg Hiccup after being landed on.jpg But they'll be back.jpg Meatlug frozen on top of a building.jpg Hiccup and Toothless by Meatlug.jpg Heading to the cove.jpg Hiccup looking at his Dad.jpg It took six of those speed stingers.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg We need to find.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg We know where to look.jpg Fying to the cave.jpg Lead stinger out of there.jpg Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless walking into the cave.jpg There he is.jpg Thanks, bud.jpg Old metal leg where you.jpg No plasma blast.jpg Thank you again for the rescue.jpg Johann giving Hiccup his squidink.jpg Thanks, Johann.jpg What do you say we get out of here.jpg Lead Stinger 16.png Lead Stinger 13.png Lead Stinger 5.png Lead Stinger 4.png Lead Stinger 3.png Lead Stinger 10.png Lead Stinger 35.png A Tale of Two Dragons The Eel Effect A lot of ground to cover.jpg Toothless and Hiccup under water.jpg Toothlesseateel.PNG Toothless125.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup's voice.jpg Astrid turning towards Hiccup.jpg Cold in this weather.jpg Screenshot 16.PNG Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2150.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2145.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2131.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2129.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2120.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime289.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime287.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime278.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2622.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2617.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2615.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2614.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2600.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2524.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2342.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2341.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2337.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2327.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2320.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2317.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2316.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2305.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2179.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2170.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2169.jpg Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Treasures from every shore.jpg Hiccup repeating what Stoick said was gone.jpg They're metal.jpg It's a theory.jpg Investigating.jpg About this metal thief.jpg Can you remember.jpg Hiccup and Astrid upon hearing Gobber telling them not to move a muscle.jpg This was where Macy was.jpg Even for the twins.jpg No eye witnessess.jpg First of all no we don't.jpg Having left the twins house.jpg Hiccup and Toothless after the smothering smokebreath dragons have left.jpg Caught up to you.jpg Go anywhere without one.jpg Gonna be defenseless.jpg He did.jpg Turning to leave.jpg Fight the smokebreaths.jpg I thought it was supposed to.jpg Wait for it.jpg Bing! Bam! Boom! Cast Out, Part 1 Almost got Astrid killed.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid back.jpg You didn't have to do that for me Hiccup.jpg Run into Dagur.jpg Alvin wasn't the only.jpg No matter what it takes.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime665.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime646.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime642.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime612.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime600.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime595.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime561.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime535.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime450.jpg Cast Out, Part 2 Entering the great hall.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the comotion.jpg Really not helping.jpg Really not helping 2.jpg Everyone settle down.jpg Hiccup will answer all your questions.jpg You were about to tell them.jpg Nothing to worry about.jpg You have everything under control.jpg Hiccup about to say what Astrid told him to say.jpg Everything is under control.jpg That went much better in my head.jpg It's from Dagur.jpg This came for you.jpg What does it say.jpg There going to be expecting us.jpg Things are about to get a lot crazier.jpg Get them together.jpg Then what.jpg Hiccup and Astrid ducking.jpg Hiccup watching Alvin and Stoick talking at the edge of a cliff.jpg Cast Out (part2) 29.png Cast Out (part2) 28.png Cast Out (part2) 26.png Cast Out (part2) 24.png Cast Out (part2) 22.png Cast Out (part2) 21.png Cast Out (part2) 17.png Cast Out (part2) 15.png Cast Out (part2) 12.png Cast Out (part2) 10.png Cast Out (part2) 9.png Cast Out (part2) 8.png Cast Out (part2) 2,3.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1462.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1428.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1423.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1417.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1392.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1388.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1381.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1377.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1373.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1324.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery